Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding machine, and more particularly to a vertical injection molding machine.
Description of the Prior Art
Injection molding machines have been widely used in various fields, including household industry, electronic, electric appliances, automobile, and motorcycle components. The existing injection molding machines are generally categorized into vertical type and horizontal type based on the direction of plastic injection. As for the vertical injection molding machine, the injection unit and the molds are vertically disposed on a base, and plastic is injected in the vertical direction by the injection unit.
Before the injection unit of the vertical injection molding machine performs injection of plastic in the vertical direction, the procedure of mold clamping or pressing has to be carried. The implementation of the procedure of mold clamping requires the use of a mold clamping device. The conventional mold clamping device is normally disposed below the lower mold platform of the vertical injection machine to drive the lower mold platform to move back and forth longitudinally to make the lower mold on the lower mold platform move towards or away from the upper mold, causing opening or closing of the upper and lower molds.
However, the conventional mold clamping device is normally disposed below the lower mold platform of the vertical injection machine, as a result, the height of the lower mold platform is too high, which makes it inconvenient for the worker to pick up material or operate the machine. The common solution is to put a footrest in the front of the vertical injection machine for the worker to stand on it, so that the height of the lower mold platform is relatively reduced. However, the worker is likely to get hurt once he misses his step.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.